


You And I Were Firework

by EvilPenguinRika



Series: Soeurshipping [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, aaannnggsssttttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaf fidgeted a little before she added one more thing. “I met someone...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And I Were Firework

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: sort of an angsty songfic because why not? Song is [Fourth of July - Fall Out Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1j4Pf228vhE). Listen to it to get more of an impact.

**A Soeurshipping Fanfiction**

**You and I were Firework**

**~oOo~**

The dark apartment flat was left cold and distant. Empty bottles of beer laid everywhere on the ground. All the shutters had blocked any, if not all, natural lighting that may have brought smiles on peoples faces.

A violent ring sounded throughout the flat. The phone screen flashed and continued to rang before it slowly quiet down. It was a pregnant minute before the creek of a door came after. Pale footsteps crashed down miserably upon the wooden floor boards. A disgruntled moan escaped the lips of a girl with a half empty bottle of beer in her hand. Her blonde tresses were a mess, they tangled and frizzed everywhere. Dark bags encircled the bottoms of her eyes as she used her free hand and rubbed them.

She picked up the phone and checked the caller ID, the glow from the screen was bright enough to light up the entire flat since it was so dark. Her eyes squinted but had quickly adapted to the foreign brightness.

 

_Mom_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

 

She clicked her tongue and placed the phone back onto the countertop. She chugged the remaining alcohol in the bottle and placed it next to the phone. She made her way over to the sofa and threw herself on top. Her dark brown eyes were lost away to the darkness while her mind had began to wander around. Her eyelids felt heavy and she allowed them to fall, she had let her eyes and memories to take control of her.

 

**_I miss your early morning company_ **

 

The blank slate in her mind started to fill up with swirls of green, blue, yellow and red. A slender brunette bursts through the colours and beamed with a smile that rivaled the sun.

 _“Good morning, Serena!”_ The voice echoed. Serena’s brows furrowed together and she quickly opened her eyes.

Her lips started to quiver and she quickly pressed her eyeballs with the palms of her hands gently. She begun to shake her head left and right, her hair had gotten even more disheveled underneath.

“No, no, no, no, no!” She whispered, her voice frantic and torn. She didn’t want to remember something like that. Not yet.

 

**_It was the fourth of July_ **

**_You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks_ **

**_That went off too soon_ **

 

Serena struggled to get up from the couch, with what’s left of her willpower, she managed to get up and sat in the lumpy cushion that laid under her. She ran her fingers in her hair, which had been met with knots, not that she cared. She used her other hand to help untangle all the knots her fingers came across. At least it was something productive, and it help kept her mind off of someone.

Her hair had finally been freed of the mess and she felt a bit at ease, but a sudden emotion began to resurface.

Serena licked her lips as she used the armrest to push herself up. She stumbled a fair bit as she did so, possibly from the beer she had finished earlier before.

“Maybe I should eat something…” She said to herself. Her legs moved towards the kitchen and she braced herself from the light from the fridge. As her hand rested on the handle, she quickly opened it, her eyes still shut so she could get used to the light slowly. Once her eyes were fully open, she quickly regretted it.

“Empty… Ugh…” Serena commented. She leaned back on her legs and looked up towards the ceiling.

“I need to go grocery shopping…” She looked towards the room she came out of and shook her head. A sigh escaped her lips as she shut the fridge door and made her way back into her room.

Her bedroom had almost the same amount of empty beer bottles as the main den, if not more. It was also dark, no light had dared entered through the cracks of the blinds. Serena stripped her old dirty clothes and figured she could do the laundry as well. She rummaged around for a new pair of bra, underwear, and some clothes. She grabbed a towel from her dresser and entered the washroom for a good rinse.

The bathroom was frigid cold. The tiles felt like her feet were being stabbed every time she stepped towards the shower. She placed her clean clothes and towel on the sink counter before she quickly hopped into the shower. She turned the handle and a rain of water flushed out of the shower head and onto her body.

She grabbed the soap and quickly cleaned herself off, her mind had went back into the distance as old memories rose back up again.

 

**_And no, don't tell me you're crying_ **

**_Oh, honey, you don't have to lie_ **

 

_“Leaf… I’m-”_

_“No! Leave me alone, Serena! You’ve already done enough…”_

_“I’m sorry Leaf… Please don’t cry…”_

_“I’m not crying…”_

_“Leaf…”_

_“Shut the fuck up. I want you gone… Just…_ Please _just go…”_

Serena sucked in a breath. It was good that the shower was still on, it masked her tears perfectly fine.

She figured she was clean enough and wasn’t ready to become a prune just yet. She twisted the knob and dried herself off. Serena saw herself in the foggy mirror and wasn’t sure how she would be able to get through another day. Her towel absorbed most of the moisture that was left on her body and hair, she figured she would quickly get dressed, dry her hair, and leave to buy groceries before the day ended.

Serena opened up the sink cabinet and pulled out a hair dryer. She plugged it to the outlet just to her right and begun to place it near her damp hair. The sound was loud, but a good distraction. She also grabbed a brush and thoroughly combed her hair as it was being blown.

“Maybe… Maybe I should check in on her…” She said quietly. Her voice overpowered by the dryer, she wasn’t even aware she had said something like that. Maybe it was a good thing. Maybe it was for the best.

After she was done, she placed the hair dryer back inside and continued to brush her hair until she deemed acceptable. Though since it was still partially dry, she decided it would be okay if she braided her hair, it would be better than it frizzing up for the rest of the day.

Once she finished, she figured it was time to head out to buy food for the fridge. Serena grabbed her keys, phone, and purse. She brought her sunglasses and wore them seeing how the sun was still out, and she hadn’t been out of her flat for about a month and a half.

“This sucks…” She muttered to herself.

 

**_Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it_ **

 

Serena made her way towards the nearest supermarket, her hands in her jacket’s pockets as she made a list of things to buy there.

The warm summer sun blazed brighter and hotter with every step she took. She felt like she was about to melt.

She spotted a brunette just a ways off from where she was. She recognized that hair colour, style, and that figure. It just had to be her. This was her chance. This was some entity telling her that fate was giving her another chance. Before she knew it, her legs had started to move on their own. She wanted to catch up to her, she needed this chance.

As she was closing in on her, her mouth opened and a name fell right out.

“Leaf!”

 

**_May the bridges I have burned light my way back home_ **

**_On the fourth of July_ **

 

The girl turned around and Serena felt her heart stopped. She was just as beautiful as before. Her blue-green eyes shimmered under the light of the sun as they widen with surprised.

“Serena…?” Leaf asked uncertainly. She approached Serena with absolute caution.

Serena nodded and removed her sunglasses. The light stung her eyes once more, but she toughed it out for the sake of her pride.

“Hey… It’s uh, it’s been a while…” Serena said, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

Leaf pursed her lips and agreed. “Yeah, it really has been a while… A month…?”

“Month and a half,” Serena added.

“Ah… A month and a half.”

 

**_I wish I'd known how much you loved me_ **

**_I wish I cared enough to know_ **

 

Both girls stood in awkward silence. The bustling noise of strangers was easily tuned out by Serena as she stared at Leaf.

_“I really love you, Serena…”_

Serena moistened her dry lips, she should have applied lip balm. Her eyes were the colour of valentine’s chocolate, they were warm and filled with love as she continued to stand in front of Leaf. She couldn’t believe her luck.

“So, how have you been, Serena?” Leaf asked, her fingers idly played with her hair. It wound around her fingers as her eyes darted from the sidewalk below them and to the lamp post beside them. Serena noticed that she was avoiding looking at her.

“I’m fine… Just… Doing some grocery shopping, nothing much… You?” Serena’s hands found each other and she begun to pick around her nails. Her heart felt heavy and she wanted Leaf to just look at her.

“Going to work, hanging out with friends, families… The usual…” She answered. Leaf fidgeted a little before she added one more thing. “I met someone...”

 

**_The torture of small talk with someone you used to love_ **

 

“Oh…” Serena felt her heart drop down to her stomach and shattered into dust. “That’s… That’s great to hear!”

Leaf nodded slightly. She carefully tucked her hair behind her ear. “Yeah, yeah it is…”

Serena couldn’t handle this anymore. She thought she may have had a chance with her again, but she met someone. Someone who wasn’t her.

“I should uhm, I should get going… Groceries aren’t going to buy themselves right, ha ha.” She said. Serena tried her best to make the situation light, but she was aware that it wasn’t working.

“Okay, well uhm. It was great seeing you again, Serena… Take care…”

Both girls said their goodbye’s and left in opposite directions.

 

**_I said I'd never miss you_ **

**_But I guess you never know_ **

 

She felt her eyes stung, but not from the light. Her vision begun to blur as tears rolled down her face like waterfalls. She was thankful for her sunglasses, they were able to hide her tears from strangers around her.

Her chest felt tight and her legs seemed numb. The tears wouldn’t stop as she continued her way. She decided to go back home and order take out instead, maybe buy another three cases of beer as well. Maybe this was fate’s way of telling her that she fucked up, and that she was never going to get that second chance with Leaf again. She sort of deserved it, with what she had done to Leaf? It was no surprise at all, not to her, or to anyone for that fact.

“I love you, Leaf…” She whispered to herself.


End file.
